


Eagle Wings & Tommy Guns

by lunastellaris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastellaris/pseuds/lunastellaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this moment, Dean knew he was undone.  No amount of whiskey could possibly take him back to before he met Steve Rogers.  Frankly, he didn't know if he even wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle Wings & Tommy Guns

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the crack-ship to rule them all, but oh well. I don't think I'm alone in this thought process. Sooooo yeah. This is where we've ended up. Sorry not sorry.

Dean's body was jostled against those around him.  He was nearly ready to punch someone in the face, but he took a deep breath and continued to try and push forward.  He couldn't remember the last time he had been forced in with so many bodies—at least, ones that were still breathing and had all their limbs attached, or were actively trying to kill him.  This semi-new experience was not something he was comfortable with.  But, assuming he could shove enough kids out of the way, he might just be able to get to the front of the crowd to get a good view.  Eventually, he managed his goal, because he was much bigger than most of the others in the crowd.

Standing fairly close to the barriers, Dean could see over the heads of most of the people around him; he was able to spot the very single, very available, and very hot mothers and older sisters that were peppered around, plus those women who were clearly there on their own, thanks to just how much cleavage was busting from their shirts.  If he didn't know better, he would have said that someone upstairs was looking out for him.  Today was going to be a win in multiple columns.

When the announcer came out onto the stage and started talking, a bit of Dean's inner fanboy emerged.  Every comic he had read as a kid, every story his dad used to tell him when he was small, and every possible fantasy he conjured up as a kid came rushing to the forefront of his mind.  The giant American flag that served for the background was a loud announcement for anyone who may have questioned just who was about to come out and speak to the large crowd that had gathered.

"—here to open up the fundraiser," the announcer was finally wrapping up, "the man himself, Captain America!"

The already obnoxiously loud volume of the crowd increased by leaps and bounds as the man of the hour sauntered onto the stage.  He was everything Dean had imagined he would be, only…better, somehow.  The Cap suit was very much upgraded from the comics he had read as a boy—something befitting the badass that he was.  And his face…the word "beautiful" sprung to the front of Dean's thoughts, but he shook it away.  That was not quite what he assumed he would think about Cap, but there he was, looking at him like all of the women that surrounded him.  It was a new experience for him, to consciously be aware of the moment he became attracted to another man.  A mortal man, at any rate.

"How is everyone today?"

Oh God, even his goddamn _voice_ was attractive.  Dean was having a fit watching this super soldier on the stage with his hand around the microphone.  The Captain pulled the microphone from its stand and started to walk back and forth.  Dean was suddenly mesmerized by the way his fingers wrapped around the piece of electronic equipment.  Thirteen seconds.  That was how long he had been looking at the man on the stage.  Thirteen seconds and he was already done for.

"It's really great seeing how many of you made it out today.  The tickets you have all purchased today are helping to raise money for our wounded troops who are coming home.  Back in my day – I know, I don't look old enough to be saying that –" That got a chuckle from the crowd "–but seriously, we did not have anything to this degree during the Second World War.  I did my fair share of fighting right alongside plenty of good men, many who did not return home.  There were even more who returned home drastically different from when they left.  The money we have raised today, every last penny, is going to help make the transition between the battlefield and the home front as easy as possible for our troops.  You all deserve a round of applause for that."

The crowd cheered and clapped.  Dean was so impressed at how everyone in the crowd was as in as much awe of the man on the stage as he was.  Well, possibly for slightly different reasons.  He could only ever dream of being as good with people as Cap was.

It was then that he noticed two teenage boys giving a small girl – probably no older than eight – some trouble.  Looking hard, he saw that she had a shield like Cap's, only appropriate to her small size.  They were poking at her and pulling her pigtails.  The girl was trying to ignore them, but Dean could see even from where he was that she was about to cry.  They were much older than her, and had no business treating her the way they were.

"Hey you," Dean said to the kids as the noise died own, "are you two honestly bullying someone in front of Captain America?  Do you _know_ what he thinks about bullies?"

The boys looked over at Dean, as did several people around them.  The two boys, at first, didn't seem that scared, then Dean started to walk toward them.  Their smug expressions dropped.  Sometimes, Dean could be particularly menacing.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, picking on someone so much smaller than you.  Just makes you look stupid."  He stopped pushing his way through the crowd and glowered at them.  Their eyes dropped, embarrassed at being called out in public for their actions.  Dean crouched down to the girl's level.  "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Are these guys your brothers?"

"Just Jamie."

"Well I know something about jerk older brothers.  I was one.  And then I grew up.  He will, too, someday.  What's your name?"

"Maggie."

"Can you see okay, Maggie?"

Maggie shook her head.  Dean held out his arms, and she beamed.  He scooped her up and put her around his shoulders, raising her high above her brother's head.  People around him were smiling at seeing someone intervene in something that had nothing to do with him, and it made Dean feel good.  When he looked back at the stage, his heart skipped a few beats. 

Captain America, the defender of the American way, was looking straight at him, with a smile on his face.

There was no denying that he was.  Or that he wanted him to look at him like that.  It was a surreal moment, to say the least, but Dean held his ground.  He had dealt with the supernatural all his life, so he felt he should be able to handle a little surrealism.  And yet, as the man in red, white, and blue on the stage continued his speech, and continued to look at Dean, he felt his knees begin to buckle ever so slightly underneath the weight of his furiously beating heart.

 

 

The meet-and-greet was where Dean came to his downfall.  Had he stayed away, he probably could have written everything off as just fanboying over his childhood hero come to life.  But no, he had to go.  Besides, little Maggie wanted him to come with her to make sure her brother and his friend wouldn't pick on her anymore.  So there he was, standing in line with hundreds of other people who were trying to meet the super soldier, the old TV theme song on loop somewhere in the background.

_When Captain America throws his mighty shield_ _…_

It threw Dean off when he noticed that Cap had caught sight of him, even when he was nowhere near the front of the line.  Between every hug and picture, he glanced back at Dean, which was quite possibly one of the craziest things he had ever experienced.  When they finally got to the front, Cap gave him a particularly brilliant smile.  Maggie darted up to him and beamed.  Dean stood back in line and watched as Cap knelt so that he was on the little girl's level.  He thought it was cute, how he was being so patient with the little girl.

_All those who chose to oppose his shield must yield_ _…_

The Captain and the little girl both turned to look at Dean and waved him over.  His legs were made of lead.  Somehow he made his way to where they were standing.

"I understand that Maggie here owes you some thanks."  Captain America was talking to Dean.  Captain.  America.  Dean.  Cap.  Dean.  His brain started to shut down and basic instincts took over.

"I just don't like bullies," Dean managed to get out while trying to look cool.

"Well, seems like she appreciates it.  And so do I."  He extended his gloved hand.  "Steve Rogers."

Oh man.  He didn't introduce himself as Captain.  That was so _cool_.

"Dean," he took Steve's hand.  "Dean Winchester."

He didn't see the harm in actually giving his real name at this point.  After all, he and Steve were on the same team at the end of the day.  He could argue the hell out of what he did if he needed to.

"Nice to meet you, Dean."  Steve smiled.  "Glad to see that someone else here isn't in line for senseless violence.  Most people who've come up to me today have only wanted to talk about what I did in the war.  Well, my war."

"You've done a lot of things.  I'm kind of a huge fan.  I gotta tell you, I read all of your comic books growing up."  Dean couldn't stop himself.  The grin was on his face, he knew it, and he probably looked as dorky as everyone else here, but in that moment, he couldn't have given a damn.

"So everyone keeps telling me.  Well, not that _you've_ read them, obviously," Steve started to stammer, "but, I mean," he stopped and pulled himself together.  "Listen, they're closing this line in about an hour or so, and then I'm done for the day.  Know a good place where we could grab a drink?"

"You-You want to grab drinks with me?"

"Problem?"

"Nope.  There's a bar a couple blocks east."

"All right.  Meet you by the Ferris wheel in ninety then."

"I'll be there.  Um, do you mind if I get a picture?"

Steve smiled and, as Maggie had already run off, he turned Dean to face the camera.  Dean had no trouble smiling this time.  Fifteen minutes later, he was picking up the photo and paying with yet another credit card that was not in his name.  It seemed strange, as he held the multiple copies in hand, that he was doing such a thing.  At the very least, he should've paid in some of the cash that he'd actually earned hustling pool, but that didn't seem right, either.  Besides, there was cotton candy to be had on his way to the Ferris wheel.

The ninety minutes from when he had seen Steve passed by agonizingly slowly for Dean.  He wandered around the festival to try and distract himself, but kept looking down at his watch, only to be displeased by how little time had passed.  Periodically he had to smack himself, because he was acting like a goddamn girl about the whole thing.

He saw Steve coming long before he really should have.  And he watched him walk to the Ferris wheel.  God did he watch.  Khakis, button-up shirt, and a leather jacket that Dean envied.  He continued to stare at the super soldier until he was face to face with the aviators that blocked his eyes.

"Glad you could make it," Steve smiled.  "Wasn't sure if you'd be here or not."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean was shocked.  "Like I'd give up a chance to get a beer with Captain America.  Place isn't far, so d'you want to walk there or what?"

"My bike's just around the corner, so I could follow your car, if that's okay."

"Wait.  You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah," Steve grinned, "I do.  Where are you parked?  I'll pull it around."

 

 

Dean leaned against the back of the Impala and listened to the distant rumble of a motorcycle grow louder as Steve rolled up.  Dean stared, feeling his mouth begin to salivate.  _Don't drool, Dean_ , was all he could think.  _For God's sake, don't drool._ It was difficult thing to do, but somehow he succeeded long enough to get inside the car and arrive in the parking lot of a bar he'd passed on his way to see Cap.

"So what's your story, Dean?"  Steve set his beer down.  They were three in, just starting to loosen Dean up.  They had been talking about Steve for the last hour or so; life before he was a captain, the war, how things had been since he'd woken up.  Dean listened intently, absorbing every word as gospel as images of Steve fighting Nazis danced inside his mind, replacing the comic book images that he knew.  Steve's question was abrupt.

"Oh, there's not much to tell," Dean took another swig of his beer.

"Bull."  Steve pushed his bottle aside.  "I've told you more than I've told most, you can at least give me something about your life."

Dean stared Steve down for a moment, finished his beer, and signaled the waitress.  "Whiskey," he called at her before turning back to Steve.  "Something stronger seems appropriate for this."

And then it was out.  The hunting, the scams, the shit that Sam had gotten into, that he had gotten into, that their family had gotten into, everything.  With each bit of information, he took another shot of whiskey, and another, and another.  Steve was patient.  His only interruptions came in the form of an arched eyebrow or two, or the twitch of the corner of his mouth, all of which Dean noticed.  He would stop and answer any questions or concerns Steve had, and then plow ahead, laying out all of the gore that was his life.

When he was done, Dean had consumed more alcohol than he had planned on, but was still standing and more than capable of looking at Steve to see what he thought of everything.  The fear the he had said too much started to weigh down his heart.  Maybe he should have just lied, as usual, and impressed him another way.  If Steve ran off right now, well, he guessed that he couldn't blame him, but that part of his brain that usually only functioned for women was terrified of rejection.  Steve seemed to be weighing the options for a while, and Dean squirmed.  When Steve finally made eye contact again, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Shame that you don't have a benefit package with that."

That was all that he said, and Dean felt so… _relieved_.  Steve hadn't turned it into anything, like being a hunter was a completely normal occupation.  Of course people hunt monsters for a living; why would that be weird?  Of course, Steve kind of did the same thing.  Dean loved just how much Steve could relate to what Dean did, and his complete lack of judgment.

It was at this moment that Dean knew he was undone, and that no amount of whiskey could possibly take him back to before he met Steve Rogers.


End file.
